The main objective of the program is to produce competent research scientists in the biomedical sciences. This includes both faculty and student personnel. To achieve this purpose the following objectives shall be pursued: 1. To encourage research scientists to carry out significant biomedical research projects. 2. To facilitate undergraduate students' introduction into biomedical research and subsequently into biomedical careers and health professions. 3. To promote and disseminate research findings of both faculty and students through the appropriate professional literature. 4. To upgrade and increase the research capability of minority faculty, students and investigators engaging in biomedical research in order to broaden their horizons for career opportunities in the biomedical research organizations and institutions -- governmental, university and private. The overall goal of this program is to develop biomedically oriented research investigators able to compete in the open market for the research and professional opportunities. Specifically for Tuskegee Institute, the aim is to keep its personnel, schools and departments fully staffed with qualified instructors and researchers to train students as biomedical scientists and researchers.